Nova
Nova is a planet in the Random Ninsanity universe. It is the third planet in its solar system, and is the only known planet to have undergone a major retcon in its history. =Nova's Geophysiology= ---- Nova is unique among planets in that it breaks from the typical crust->mantle->outer core->inner core geology typically found on terrestrial planets. While it has a crust and mantle, the inner mechanisms of the planet defy all logic. At Nova's center is a large, circular chamber, some 20 miles across. In the center of this chamber lies the core, a massive ball of energy. This core acts as the brain and the heart of Nova, capable of conscious thought, and able to regulate itself and the planet around it by adjusting and redirecting the energy that shoots from itself to the surface above. In addition, it can make decisions regarding the state of the planet; perhaps the most noticeable taking place during the mysterious arrival of Bella May Cunningham. Sensing the strange objects she had with her, and their apparent ability to control its energy, the core made the decision to hide them across Nova, "contacting" various individuals and tasking them with protecting the objects until such time as Bella May could retrieve and safely handle them. The core itself is made of a strange, powerful energy, which goes by several names. This energy acts as a fuel source for the planet, seeping through the ground and air and permeating every square inch of Nova. On occasion, too much of this energy can build up, forcing the core to eject it through the crust, resulting in something that resembles a geyser, only shooting out raw energy rather than water. Prolonged exposure to these "geysers" can be dangerous; it can also, however, develop within an individual the ability to control the flow of the energy to manipulate the planrt around him. =Regions of Nova= ---- Hickory Island A relatively small island, surrounded by a freshwater sea. While the exact science behind this is unknown, it is generally thought that some kind of aquatic life form is "scrubbing" the salt out of the waters surrounding the island. The island itself is primarily dominated by farms, the inhabitants living in a laid back culture somewhat reminiscent of the antebellum American south. Adarig A large, tropical island barely falling short of being a continent, Adarig's mainland is dominated by rugged mountains and lush rainforests. A powerful civilization once controlled the island, but vanished following unknown circumstances, leaving a large amount of ruins behind. The south side of the island is a natural harbor, protected from the winds and the waves. The shallows stretch out for miles, with areas of incredibly shallow depths (mere inches in some places) being quite common. Daneg One of the oldest settled regions of the planet, Daneg is a bit of an oddball country. While they are one of the few nations to possess the means to safely travel the planet, they remain, for the most part, in cultural isolation. With a temperate climate, Daneg is easily recognized due to it's unique architectual style. The crust beneath the country is relatively weak, providing an easy escape for the rouge energy that builds within the planet's core. As a result of prolonged exposure, most of the citizens of Daneg have the ability to manipulate the planet via this rouge energy. The Centralized Republic of Capki The most hi-tech civilization on the planet, Capki bears many resemblances to modern-day Earth. However, with a desire to innovate in new and bizarre ways, and with Nova providing plenty of natural energy, the country has made enormous, if not somewhat impractical, strides forward in the fields of science. Skye City is the symbol of their progress, a mile-high city built on a raised platform, supported by carefully carved spires where a mountain once stood. While not exactly useful, it is symbolic of how far they've advanced, and how far technology can allow mankind to expand. Unnamed City in the Clouds Perhaps the most unique culture on the planet, the entire city is airborn, built high in the skies. Following an incredibly complex history, the civilization was raised to the skies some 500 years ago by a Drake "Dracus" Palmiye, a man now respected as the founder of the civilization as it appears today. While a couple of pieces of land were brought up into the sky too, most of the city and surrounding area is built directly onto the clouds themselves, with only some of the most important landmarks (such as the one pictured) being constructed on floating land. Several older structures, their purpose lost to time, float alongside the town. In particular, there is a large tower a few miles from town that expands higher up than can be seen. Valandil's Valley It's a valley and Valandil owns it and yeah this part will be expanded on later. =History of Nova= ---- Originally created by the Authors/Cultists but Erai used a massive retcon to change the entire world and system's history to stand alone and not rely on a storyline crutch this description sucks it'll get fleshed out later. =Trivia= ---- *u b00bs there's no trivia lulz well not yet Category:Planets